


i've missed you

by highfells



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild breeding kink, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, absolute smut, mild size kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfells/pseuds/highfells
Summary: There he was, standing in front of you in the door way of your home. You nearly dropped your food from the shops on the floor when you saw him. Even with the chaos of the city buzzing around your tiny home everything seemed to fall silent as your eyes met his. He was more handsome than ever. Older, more filled out – and like he’d seen things or knew things he couldn’t quite put into words. You stared at him closely, watching his expression twist as he tried to give you an answer or any explanation for his disappearance





	i've missed you

It had been just over three years since you’d seen him. One day here was there and the next he was gone – up and vanished from Kings Landing entirely. At first you looked around in the busy crowds, hopeful you’d see his face. You stopped by the blacksmith shop daily. Until the days turned to weeks, to months, and to years, then all hope of seeing him again drifted away. It wasn’t unusual in Kings Landing, especially Flea Bottom. Sudden disappearances and worse, sudden deaths. 

But there he was, standing in front of you in the door way of your home. You nearly dropped your food from the shops on the floor when you saw him. Even with the chaos of the city buzzing around your tiny home everything seemed to fall silent as your eyes met his. He was more handsome than ever. Older, more filled out – and like he’d seen things or knew things he couldn’t quite put into words. You stared at him closely, watching his expression twist as he tried to give you an answer or any explanation for his disappearance. 

“It’s … Complicated.” He seemed changed, and almost fearful. “But I’m here now. I know it's been a long time, but you were the first person I wanted to see when I got back. I understand if you don’t want me around...”

“Gendry...” You interrupted him and paused for a moment before walking towards the door, shutting it and slipping the lock into place. You turned to face him, not wasting another moment before rushing towards him and pulling yourself in for a kiss. It had been just over three years, but his lips felt all too familiar against yours. Gendry didn’t miss a beat as he tangled his fingers in your hair, placing his hand at the back of your neck and pulling you in closer by your waist with his other hand – kissing you hard in reciprocation.

“Gods, I've missed you.” He said breathlessly between kisses. You pulled at the strings of his shirt, loosening them before pulling it up and over his head. Once his shirt was off his hands were on you again – one holding you steady by the nape of your neck and the other cupping your breast through the thin fabric. 

“And I’ve missed your cock.”

Gendry couldn’t help but laugh as you pressed your lips against his. “About all I’m good for, I’m afraid.” He let out a small gasp as you reached down and stroked him through the fabric of his pants. Gendry wasn’t exactly small, and his cock was hard and ready for you. A whimper escaped your lips as they were captured by another kiss. That all familiar ache started to rise in your core as thoughts raced through your mind about him stretching you, and filling you. “.. _.Not yet _ . I want to savor this.”

He guided you over to the bed and pulled you on top of him, holding you in a kiss all the while. You leaned into him once you were straddling him on the bed, cupping his cheeks in your hands as you kissed him hard. You missed him, every part of him. It was almost hard to believe he was there with you. 

His tongue grazed your bottom lip as he slowly ran his rough hands up your thighs, which were firmly planted at either side of his hips. You felt a neediness glow through you as his hands slipped under your dress and his thumb found its way between your thighs. He teased you a bit, grazing you ever so slightly, which caused you to push your hips forward – a desperate and fleeting attempt. He always loved watching you squirm. 

“Gendry, _ please _ .” You whined as you wriggled on top of him, chasing any sort of friction and release you could get.

“Oh, but I do love it when you get desperate.” He grinned as he sat himself up on the bed. “Thought about this often you know. Never thought I’d have it again.” He brought his hand up to your face and stroked your cheek with his thumb, keeping his piercing blue eyes on yours before kissing you again, slowly and softly. 

You positioned yourself with one leg between his thighs and wrapped your arms around him tightly. His hands travelled up and down your bare back, under your thin dress as his lips met your neck, peppering kisses and nipping lightly at your skin. “I want you inside me  _ so badly _ .” You pleaded again. He nipped at your ear lobe, sending shivers down your spine.

You started rocking your hips slowly as the ache between your legs grew more and more unbearable. You pressed your heat against his thigh as he brought his hands down to your hips. They were callused and strong, holding you in place as your relished in the friction – chasing  _ any _ relief from the ache that was driving you. Gendry pulled our dress up over your head and tossed it aside, keeping his eyes locked on you.

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?” He quickly flipped you onto your back, with more strength and force than you expected. He stared for a moment in awe as you laid bare and spread open on the bed – just for him. He quickly positioned himself between your thighs and kissed you from your collar bone down to your chest, encapsulating your nipple with his mouth and lightly grazing his teeth against you. You let out another whimper as you pushed your hips up against him again. 

Gendry started kissing you down your stomach, slowly and passionately. Savoring every one as he ventured further down. Soon enough his head was between your legs and he was placing delicate kisses on your inner thighs – closer to your entrance every time. He was teasing you by kissing you everywhere but the one spot you craved the most. You missed the feeling of his tongue and you were close to begging for it. You watched him as he pulled away, nearly causing you to protest. His eyes were fixed on you, between your legs, as he parted you with his fingers then slowly ran the pad of his thumb against your clit. Every stroke sent sparks of warm pleasure through your stomach. “ _ You’re so wet _ .” He kept his eyes fixated on you for a moment longer, drinking you in before lightly teasing you with his tongue. 

“Fuck Gendry,  _ please _ .” Your breath caught in your throat as you begged. He pressed his mouth against you harder this time, and his tongue swirled sure and comforting circles that caused you to cry out as you gripped the bed sheets. He slowly slipped one finger inside of you, causing your legs to twitch. He knew exactly where your sweet spot was, exactly where you longed to be touched. And with the slight curl of his finger he pulled you closer to the feeling you’d been craving...  and  _ begging _ for. He slipped another finger in and you felt a slight stretch, his tongue still working at your clit all the while. You wanted nothing more than to be  _ filled _ . 

Gendry pulled back and watched intently has he pumped you with his fingers. He paused for a moment, then slipped a third finger in. This stretch felt more intense – but you welcomed it. You both knew you’d need a little more work to prepare you for his thick cock. “ _ You’re such a good gi _ _ r _ _ l _ .” He huffed as he looked down at you through hooded lids, watching your expression as he slowly stretched you and your walls clenched around his fingers in fluttery spasms.

“Fuck me, please.  _ I want you to fuck me _ .” You breathed heavy as you thrusted into his hand. Gendry smirked as he pulled his fingers out of you and hastily worked himself out of his pants. His cock sprung out – it was thicker than you remembered. You bit down hard onto your lip as your watched him spit into his palm before stroking himself. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Gendry smiled as he leaned in to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his lips as you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance. He was slick with saliva as he slowly pushed himself into you. You let out a gasp as you gave way to him, breathing steady through the adjustment and filling the air with small whimpers and moans as he stretched you. You brought your hand down to trace where you and the base of his cock met; your fingers brushing the coarse hair that was already damp from you.

“Fucking hell,  _ you feel so good _ . I’ve missed your tight little cunt.” Gendry moaned as his skin met yours and you were finally full. He took his time with you, testing the waters and savoring every moment as he stretched you wide. A smile tugged at your lips as he started to speed up his thrusts. He pushed harder and faster, causing a sensation to coil in your stomach. Despite his size he slid in and out of you with ease due to how wet you were. “ _ I want to feel you come on my cock _ .” He whispered in your ear, his voice much  more hoarse as he trailed his fingers down to your clit making you jolt. 

“Oh, _ fuck _ .” You arched your back as your offered yourself over to him, your cunt tightening around his cock as he rubbed circles over your slit and buried himself deeper inside of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrusted deeper, you could feel your legs started to shake as Gendry pushed you closer and closer to the edge. He looked down at you in awe as your face started to twist along the waves of pleasure going through you. Finally, relief washed over you as you cried out and raked your finger nails down his back and your heat pulsated around his cock, sending shock waves through you again and again. 

Gendry was close, his thrusting becoming more frantic as he neared his own release. He let out a low groan as he spilled out inside of you with warm pulses, your walls twitching around his cock from the aftershock of your orgasm. Gendry pushed hard, filling you up and whispering words of encouragement as he leaned into you, his hips and stomach muscles jerking as he finished inside of you.

He kissed you again, brushing his lips against yours softly as he slowly pulled himself out of you. You could feel yourself leaking onto the bed, over flowing with Gendry’s release. 

“I missed you too, you know.” You said to break the silence as he laid down beside you and pulled you in close to him. It was hotter than hell in Kings Landing, but it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered now, because he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I've been thinking about this for weeks and needed to get it out of my system LOL.


End file.
